


A First Time For Everything

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-03
Updated: 2004-09-03
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Hey, Look! There’s a rat on the front porch! Can we keep it?





	A First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Krycek's dreams were filled with the two men that night. Nonsensical situations twined amongst each other - Mulder in a white bridal veil and blue jeans, Skinner searching for a ferret to throw, wading through a duck pond to fetch Skinner's glasses, Skinner in Mulder's Speedo at the FBI pool, finding a bag of rice under an iron in the middle of a croquet green . . .. His first thought on waking was that it was a damn good thing he put no stock in dream analysis.

 

Without quite knowing why, Krycek rose, dressed, and returned to Skinner's building. He hesitated before the elevator. He had just changed his mind, not knowing what the hell he was doing there in the first place, and turned around to leave when the elevator dinged and the door opened.

 

"Alex," Skinner's voice said.

 

Krycek turned back around.

 

Skinner saw the uncertainty in Krycek's posture and modified his own to be less threatening. He slouched back casually against the rear of the elevator car, bracing his hands on the rail. He motioned with his head for Krycek to enter. "Come on up," he suggested.

 

Krycek hesitated while fear of the unknown waged war with unfounded, ridiculous, unreasonable, vague hope.

 

Hope won.

 

He entered the car cautiously, standing in the corner by the buttons.

 

The door closed.

 

Skinner quirked an eyebrow, both a question and a suggestion that Krycek send the elevator to the 17th floor.

 

As the fifteen-year-old elevator rose, the two men watched each other. Both were uncertain, but determined to play it by ear. Skinner had the advantage of knowing he had no intention of harming Krycek, and he believed Krycek wouldn't attack unless provoked.

 

Skinner had the urge to provoke a different response.

 

"Press the emergency stop, would you?" he asked.

 

Krycek's heart jumped in his throat as he did as asked, certain that a justified retribution was headed his way.

 

Skinner didn't move.

 

Krycek barely breathed, eyes focused at the base of Skinner's throat.

 

"Mulder made a suggestion last night," Skinner began.

 

Krycek's eyes darted up and dropped again.

 

"Do you mind if I take his advice?" he asked.

 

Having no idea what he was agreeing to, Krycek shook his head.

 

Skinner stepped to the middle of the car and held out his hand to Krycek. After long moments, Krycek took it and was drawn close.

 

Again, Krycek watched a face approach, tilting, and was still surprised when lips connected to his in a soft kiss.

 

Skinner's kiss didn't stay soft for long. In response to Krycek's tentative yet positive reaction, Skinner took undisputed possession. Krycek's mouth was invaded and plundered thoroughly. Strong arms wrapped around him and supported him as he instinctively submitted and floated on the pleasure washing down his shoulders and through his body to pool in his groin. Suddenly he was pressed solidly from nipples to weakened knees against Skinner's body, which made a slow serpentine shimmy against his. Their matching erections pressed side-by-side against each other.

 

The fire rose quickly in Krycek and soon his ears and neck were flushed and burning. An intense heat urged him to let his jacket fall off and reach for his shirt.

 

Skinner broke the kiss, pressing Krycek's superheated forehead into his neck. Keeping their bodies pressed together throughout Krycek's writhing, he reached and released the emergency stop.

 

The motion of the elevator drew Krycek up slightly from the kiss-addled stupor where he strove to expose skin yet stay plastered and grinding against Skinner.

 

Skinner kissed Krycek again, less possessively this time, kneading Krycek's cloth-covered back and shoulders with his hands. Krycek clutched at Skinner and squirmed, trying to get enough friction to satisfy the driving lust. Skinner resisted, finally turning them and pinning Krycek against a wall.

 

Krycek moaned.

 

Skinner replied, "Me, too." His voice was hoarse and throaty.

 

Glancing at the floor indicator, he pushed away, holding Krycek's hips, which were trying to demonstrate independent thought, against the wall.

 

Planting a quick buss on Krycek's mouth, he said, "If you stick around until I get back from the grocery shopping, we can finish this."

 

 

Skinner gave in to one last urge to grind against Krycek's hardness before picking up the jacket from where it had fallen. The door to the elevator car opened.

 

Krycek's wide glazed eyes met his. The heaving of his chest matched Skinner's. When his brain finally processed the last statement, he shakily took the coat and stepped toward the open door.

 

Before stepping through, he turned and said his first word of the encounter.

 

"Promise?"

 

Krycek departed at Skinner's slow, smiling nod.

 

\-- 

 

Trash in hand, Mulder opened the door on a flushed, aroused, musky Krycek before he could knock. Must have been accosted by Skinner on his way up. Mulder smiled at the still slightly dazed young man and stood aside to invite him in.

 

"Make yourself at home," he said, ignoring the heated scent of arousal drifting off Krycek. "I'll be back in a minute."

 

Mulder had never taken so little time to get the trash to the chute at the far corner of the building. He wanted to return before Krycek had time to talk himself out of staying, but he hadn't wanted to obviously change his plans to stay near the man whose obvious arousal was triggering his own. Besides, Skinner was right about the trust, and wouldn't leaving Krycek unattended in their home demonstrate trust?

 

Having rationalized his impulsive reaction to Krycek's presence, Mulder walked briskly back to the condo.

 

Krycek had wedged himself into a corner of the couch, his coat folded over his arms and draped down his lap. He was unsuccessfully trying to damp down his persistent arousal. But trying not to think about something - like Skinner's arms around him, his body, his mouth, Mulder's smile, Mulder's mouth -

 

Mulder leaned down quickly to give a casual peck on the cheek as he passed through toward the kitchen. "Have you had breakfast?" he asked from the other room.

 

Krycek didn't answer. His cock twitched at the sound of that low voice, but his brain was starting to function again and he wanted some answers before he acceded to the demands of the crotch.

 

Mulder poked his head back around the wall.

 

"Alex? Alex," he said, getting Krycek's attention.

 

"What's up with you and Skinner?"

 

Mulder came back into the room and said slowly, "Well, we've been lovers for a couple years now -"

 

Krycek swiveled his head and looked at Mulder. "No, I mean with me and all the kissing and stuff."

 

"I - uh - Well, maybe Walter could give a better explanation, but as far as I'm concerned - you just make me want to touch you. Just looking at you sitting there makes me want to straddle your lap and kiss you. I'm trying real hard to not come on too strong here. I mean, I keep hiding in the kitchen so I don't molest you where you sit."

 

"What about everything I've done? Doesn't that . . .."

 

Mulder lowered his voice, moving slowly toward the man on the couch. "Doesn't it what? Make me hate you? Reduce the urge to run my fingers through your hair?" Mulder took a step closer to Krycek. "Keep me from wanting to slide my fingers under your shirt and caress your back?" 

 

Another step. "No. It doesn't. It doesn't stop me from wanting to taste the skin of your throat" - a final step - "or feel your lips on mine" - Mulder crouched at Krycek's knee. "Nor does it keep me from wanting to lift your shirt and wash you with my tongue before I unbutton your pants to see if you are as hard as I am."

 

Krycek sucked in his breath at the images Mulder described, still holding his coat protectively over his erection - the one that had started with Skinner's kiss and was exacerbated by Mulder's bold words.

 

"But I k- "

 

Mulder's hand on his thigh startled Krycek to silence. "Water under the bridge. I don't care now. That whole mess is over, and for the best, thanks to you. If you ever needed to hear it, I forgive you. I want you. I want to touch you and taste you, and feel your hands and mouth on me. I want you inside me and me inside you. I want to love you. And this" - he ran his hands up Krycek's thighs to the edge of the coat - "this is why I've been trying not to be too close to you without a chaperone."

 

Mulder continued caressing the denim-wrapped thighs as he rose on his knees to bring his lips near to Krycek's. Pressing their mouths together softly, he moaned at the quiver that ran down his body. His arousal pressed urgently against the fly of his jeans, and his hands clenched on the tight muscles of Krycek's legs.

 

They both trembled: Krycek with desire, and Mulder with the effort of not giving in to his urges. Mulder could not control his hands spasming on Krycek's thigh.

 

"God, Alex, I think if you don't kiss me I'm gonna die."

 

"So long," Krycek whispered. "I've wanted you so long." Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Mulder's.

 

Suddenly, Mulder was astride Krycek's thigh, supporting part of his weight on one knee while he pressed his body into Krycek's, pushing him back into the corner of the sofa.

 

But then he misinterpreted Krycek's struggle to free his arms from the jacket as a protest and threw himself back. "Jesus! God, I'm so sorry. I was trying so hard not accost you," he hung his head, covering his face with one hand.

 

Krycek finally worked his arms free from the tangle of his coat, throwing it to the floor. He grabbed Mulder and yanked him face-up across his lap, then he dove down to ravish that full mouth.

 

Mulder moaned, then loosed a full-throated groan when Krycek's hand worked up under his shirt and went in search of nipples. Mulder kicked his way to a more upright position, wrapping his arms around Krycek and rubbing his hip into Krycek's erection.

 

Krycek's chest was tight and everything felt hot. Finding a nipple he pinched it tentatively.

 

Mulder pulled his mouth away long enough to gasp, "Harder."

 

Krycek did as requested and was rewarded with a cry. Mulder crunched like his cock was the stinger on a scorpion searching for Krycek's elbow for long seconds before he collapsed. Mulder panted against Krycek's cheek. Krycek's chest heaved. "More. Again. Please. Now," Mulder rasped.

 

Krycek shook his head, nuzzling hungrily into Mulder's neck. He pulled his hand down Mulder's torso to slide his fingertips under the waistband of Mulder's jeans. "Yes, god, please."

 

Mulder contorted in the cradle of Krycek's lap, striving to get those branding fingers to touch his desperate and leaking erection. Every muscle was taught and straining.

 

Catching on to what lit Mulder's fire, Krycek dodged Mulder's effort. But he knew he wouldn't for much longer. The anxious noises Mulder made were convincing his body it couldn't wait any longer.

 

After long minutes denying the desperate cries of his body to just rip their clothes off and succumb, Mulder pulled away from Krycek.

 

"Wait," he rasped, voice husky with need. "We should wait - for - for something . . .." but he couldn't remember what.

 

"Skinner," Krycek replied breathlessly. "Waiting for Skinner."

 

"Right. Want him here, too." Even as he chose to resist, Mulder's hands began tugging at Krycek's shirt, pulling it from his jeans and sliding up the soft skin of Krycek's sides.

 

"How long till he gets back?" Krycek asked, arching his back and pulling Mulder's body against his.

 

Mulder stole a glance at the clock. "Too long, not long enough. God, we want you so bad. I want you so much it hurts, but Walter -"

 

"He kissed me in the elevator. Said he'd finish it when he got back."

 

Mulder groaned, visualizing Skinner and Krycek entwined around each other, kissing.

 

"You want that?" Mulder asked, knowing the answer.

 

"Yes," he hissed.

 

"More than you want me?"

 

Krycek groaned, torn, and tossed his head back. "Mulder, please - please. Don't ask - just don't."

 

"It's okay," Mulder soothed. "You don't have to choose. We both want you. How about we cool down and when Walter gets back we'll show you just how much." He shifted to get his feet under himself.

 

"Don't go," Krycek whimpered.

 

Mulder's hands stroked Krycek's ribs. "Baby, if I don't stop now, I won't be able to. And when Walter gets back I want to be ready for everything." He couldn't resist looking at Krycek's pleading face. "I want you so bad," he whispered to himself. A minute arch of Krycek's back, humping into Mulder's hip, decided him.

 

Mulder gave in, standing to shuck his jeans without delay. His shirt

flew across the room next, then he yanked Krycek to his feet and tried to dispose of his clothes with the same alacrity. He was stymied by the boots.

 

Instead of returning to their previous position, Mulder flopped lengthwise onto the couch and pulled Krycek on top of him, then wrapped his legs around the younger man's thighs.

 

They devoured each other. Krycek's hand went between them to surround Mulder's cock. Mulder cried out his pleasure, his hands clenching on Krycek's shoulders. His mouth latched on to the bottom of Krycek's throat, and he sucked hungrily, pumping his hips against Krycek's as he crept out to the edge of heaven.

 

Mulder's frantic movement continued to excite Krycek, and the hickey blooming on his neck suddenly felt like it covered his whole body when he exploded onto Mulder's belly. The sudden rigidity and accompanying slow wave of Krycek's body put Mulder right at the edge. The belated single pump of Krycek's hand sent him over, and he clasped Krycek so tightly his fingers and heels left bruises.

 

Mulder panted, grinning from ear to ear in the afterglow. A small giggle escaped. Krycek pushed himself up to look at the former agent. "What?"

 

"Let's take off our clothes before we start next time. Your boots, at least."


End file.
